Nada
by Sybilla's Song
Summary: —Qué cosas podría enseñarte yo. —dije, golpeando un poco su hombro, estaba riéndome por fuera pero por dentro la cosa era distinta, lloraba porque mi mente estaba tan llena como el interior de un coco. Mishiro.


_Bueno, después de subir File, me dije quiero seguir escribiendo y fui directo a mi carpeta de FicsFail. Busqué entre tantos archivos tontos y di con este, y me gustó como estaba escrito, así que me dediqué a terminarlo y aquí está(: _

* * *

><p><em>Nada.<em>

* * *

><p>—¿Qué te pasa? —me preguntó un día, se había sentado junta a mí y ni siquiera lo había notado. Estaba lloriqueando furiosa por una nota que me había arrojado la profesora sin piedad a mi mesa. Pero, era una pequeña amoral para reclamar siquiera los acentos y tildes que no había puesto en la prueba de matemáticas, qué había hecho toda la semana previa del examen: absolutamente nada. Incluso había comenzado un monólogo interno en el que gritaba que lo que preguntaba, jamás había salido en alguna clase de la profesora corrupta, pero ¿realmente qué había estado haciendo todos los días en clases? Nada.<p>

—No sé ni sumar. —y con un arrebato le arrojé el pedazo de papel a su lado. Él, por su parte, lo recibió sin otra opción y comenzó a leer lo que había escrito… Nada. Con otro arrebato más arrebatado, le quité el examen en casi perfecta blancura y le grité: —¡No leas!

—Bueno…—dijo él, tan sumiso como siempre y eso me enterneció, por qué era tan mala. —Deberías estudiar enserio.

—¡Eso hago, no es mi culpa ser tan estúpida! —exclamé esa vez y me arrepiento infinitamente de ello, perdí la dignidad. Él no pareció sorprenderse por ese acto tan terrible como ese y después meditó un rato.

—No eres estúpida, sólo necesitas un empujoncito y llegarás lejos. —lo analicé detalladamente y deduje que era la primera persona que alguna vez me tuvo fe en esa materia, los estudios.

—¿Tú crees? —dije batiendo mis pestañas, pero él pareció no darse cuenta de aquello y más me sorprendió. —¿Me enseñarás?

—Claro, cuando quieras. —dijo serenamente, pero ese día nunca se fijó realmente, no hasta que su hombro inteligente se necesitó nuevamente.

Intenté recuperarme sola después, olvidándome del tema por el día. Pero como lo temía, al siguiente examen volví a dejar casi todo en blanco, y así, mi inseguridad volvió a molestarme. Volví a mirarlo a mi lado y su expresión fue comprensiva, aunque yo jamás estuve allí para él; pensando inocentemente que él no tenía problemas, puesto a que sus calificaciones eran más perfectas que la perfección misma.

El día que fijamos para estudiar, lo fui a buscar a la biblioteca en donde se llevaría a cabo la pequeña clase, pero, como era de esperarse, no me gustó el ambiente; digamos que las personas allí despedían un mal karma. Comencé a quejarme y sin darme cuenta las horas volaron y ya era tiempo de irse.

—Qué agotador. —exclamé estirando mis brazos al cielo, teniendo la falsa idea de que habías avanzado demasiado midiendo mi cansancio como indicador; pero claro, casi nada habíamos revisado. Él sólo levantó las cejas.

—No hicimos mucho. —expresó tímido, quizás no quería hacerme enojar. Yo no soy un monstruo.

—Claro que sí. —dije, y repasé mentalmente todo lo que aprendí… Nada. Me deprimí y seguí caminando cabizbaja por la vereda.

—Mañana podríamos seguir. —expresó tiernamente y yo lo miré esperanzada, aunque no tenía ganas de estar encerrada mucho tiempo más en una biblioteca, el sol está radiante en esta época del año, perfecto para salir a comer un helado. —¿Te parece?

—Claro. —pero no me aparecí el otro día, me distraje con un programa de televisión por la tarde y ni el sol pudo sacarme de mi flojera extremista.

La semana siguiente lo vi sentado con su computador portátil sobre las rodillas, estaba disfrutando el sol como yo quería. Fue en ese momento en que recordé mi terrible falta, quizás estuvo sentado en la biblioteca durante horas esperándome como una gárgola y me sentí fatal. Junté fuerzas y me senté a su lado como si nada pasara y observé lo que estaba tecleando, la pantalla estaba completamente negra y él escribía en letras blancas cosas inentendibles.

—Qué haces. —indagué intrusamente y él se sobresaltó, casi imperceptiblemente, seguramente lo había devuelto a la realidad. Me miró, sonrió y retiró las manos del teclado como si toda su atención se dirigiese hacia mí.

—Programo. —respondió simplemente y tan sereno que me pareció tremendamente cínico, aunque sabía que eso no era así. Sólo no concebía que alguien fuese tan relajado y permisivo. Le dediqué una mirada interrogante, no sabía qué era eso realmente. —Es divertido.

—Eres extraño. —comenté silenciosamente mientras veía todas esas letras blancas, me parecían un jeroglífico y no podía darle algún significado aproximado. Nada. Él silenció y miró nuevamente hacia la pantalla, se veía apenado y prontamente formuló unas palabras.

—Lo siento. —dijo y recién en ese instante noté la gravedad de mis palabras; primero lo dejaba plantado y ahora lo insultaba.

—No, no me refiero eso. —empecé. —Lo digo en otro sentido. Estoy halagándote. —y concluí, por primera vez en mucho tiempo dije la verdad que ni yo sabía. Me sorprendí a mí misma y me felicité. Él se sonrió incrédulo y rió. Estaba extasiado.

—¿Tú crees? —expresó y yo sólo asentí con la cabeza, me arrimé sobre su computador y contemplé lo que ahí estaba escrito, aun así no comprendí. —Son comandos, no te preocupes.

—Entiendo. —y realmente lo hacía. Comenzó a explicarme todo lo básico que tenía que saber y todo quedó tan claro como el vestido blanco que llevaba ese día. Puedo decir que puedo programar algo sencillo.

Desde ese día, noté que siempre se sentaba ahí para el receso y como buena aprendiz, lo fui a acompañar seguido. Además de programar, empecé a ser culta y la lógica comenzó a formar parte de mi cerebro, él siempre hablaba del orden lógico de las cosas, y eso es un bien que se traspasa fácilmente. Las clases fueron más lógicas después de eso.

La siguiente nota que recibí en mi asiento por la profesora fue más decente y no podía creer lo beneficioso que eran algunas buenas juntas, lo vi enseguida después de ver mi examen medio lleno y vi que él revisaba la suya. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la profesora y le preguntaba algo que no entendía por qué no estaba perfecto. Al parecer, yo era una mala junta y devoraba su lógica.

—Cómo te fue. —dije cuando terminó su reclamo pacífico y se sentó nuevamente en su asiento. Me miró sereno y me respondió con un gesto simpático: no le había ido como quería pero estaba bien. —Me alegro, a mí me fue decente.

—¿Con quien estudiaste? —indagó rápidamente y me dio la impresión de que pensó que había acudido a otro tutor que no era él. Me enternecí y le di una negativa.

—Creo que sólo escuché un poco más la clase.

Ese día salí con él del aula y nos fuimos caminando con calma por la vereda. Él iba callado mientras escuchaba mis disparates, claro que eran historias sobre juntas sociales en el pasado. Hablé por minutos y me di cuenta que probablemente no le importarían puesto a que no era lo suyo y que yo sólo hablaba de banalidades. Me sentí pequeña ante su figura inteligente, a él le esperaba un futuro extremadamente exitoso en los campos científicos por lo que pronosticaba y yo no destacaba por las cosas correctas.

—¿Te estoy aburriendo? —indagué después de un largo monologo conmigo misma y él despertó.

—No, claro que no. No podrías aburrirme. —dijo con sus ojos negros risueños y me sonreí mirando al suelo. —Me enseñas varias cosas con tus historias.

—Mientes. —y reí a carcajadas. —Qué cosas podría enseñarte yo. —dije yo, golpeando un poco su hombro, estaba riéndome por fuera pero por dentro la cosa era distinta, lloraba porque mi mente estaba tan llena como el interior de un coco. Nunca pensé que mi autoestima fuera tan baja en ese aspecto.

—Me enseñas a sociabilizar y a entender a la gente. —dijo apenado, quizás un poco sonrojado, y se quedó callado. Me extrañé, todos sabíamos socializar en mi mundo, es sólo hablar. Repasé cada día del año en el aula de clases, yo siempre estaba riéndome en grupos grandes pero Izzy no estaba allí, fundí mis neuronas tratando de recordar donde fue que estuvo todo este tiempo, y cuando quedaba sólo una célula cerebral, concluí que nunca estuvo. Al sonar la campana, se iba tan raudo que mi memoria no imprimió su imagen. Me sentí mal, tomé su brazo y lo estrujé con los míos.

—Eres el mejor amigo que he tenido. —dije yo, pero la reacción que tuvo él no fue la que yo esperaba, yo quería que sonriera hasta mostrar sus dientes, pero en vez de eso sonrió vagamente y siguió caminando conmigo. Ups, mala jugada, pero me encontraba frente a un descubrimiento mayor. —Vamos a comer un helado, el día está muy soleado.

—Como gustes. —me complació y me mordí un labio. Me dije, misma, este chico es el mejor que has conocido, deberías hacer algo al respecto, ¿sabías? Pero limité mi tentación, no podía jugar con él de esa manera, era su maestra de sociabilización. Resolución: le conseguiré una novia.

Al llegar a la heladería, me senté en una silla y mi pelirrojo amigo fue por los helados, mientras que yo me dediqué a buscar a mi objetivo: una chica inteligente, no podía ser como yo ya que no lo merecería, que sea sociable, para cuando me olvidara por su novia siguiera con su entrenamiento, y simpática porque debía hacerme su amiga. Miré por todos lados pero nadie calzaba con esa descripción, todas eran como yo.

—¿Buscas a alguien? —dijo él, entretenido con mi intento de estirar más mi cuello para aumentar mi rango de visión, después, él mismo empezó a buscar a ese alguien.

—No, a nadie. —respondí yo y comí mi helado, contenta. Después de largos minutos de concentración máxima buscando a la indicada llegué a un nombre: Mi amiga Yolei.

—Oye, Izzy, acompáñame a la casa de una amiga. —él asintió, seguramente pensaba que me había halagado cuando me dijo que le enseñaba a socializar y que ahora lo paseaba de un lado a otro para cumplir con mis enseñanzas, iluso, desde hoy dejarás de ser solitario. —Está enferma, así que debo ir a verla. —expliqué y lo tomé de la mano para caminar más rápido entre tanta gente en el centro de la ciudad buscando un poco de sol. Lo cual fue curioso, su mano no era pegajosa y la mía no se mojaba como lo hacía con otros chicos; por eso, no le solté más la mano hasta que llegamos al edificio. Yolei no nos debía ver con ese tipo de interacción ya que sus esperanzas podrían esfumarse.

Al llegar, y antes de tocar la puerta, lo miré fijo buscando todas las imperfecciones que podía tener, la primera impresión lo era todo. Arreglé tu ropa, le sonreí y anuncié nuestra llegada. Pasados unos minutos, Yolei hizo su aparición con una estela de papel higiénico tratando de aplacar su ataque de mucosidades nasales, definitivamente no era su primera buena impresión, y me reprendí por no haber preguntado qué tipo de enfermedad tenía. Al menos no era digestiva.

—Hola, ¿cómo estás, amiga? —empecé yo, hablando fuerte para que su imagen, por alguna razón algo tonta, fuera opacada por mi voz. Nada podía pedirle a mi cerebro de coco. Izzy se sorprendió por mis decibeles.

—Bien. —expresó con una sonrisa, ella era perfecta, demasiado optimista, sociable e inteligente. —Cuánto tiempo, Izzy. Hace tiempo que no me vienes a visitar, ¿acaso tengo lepra? —y rió sonoramente, él se rió, como nunca lo había visto. Me sentí como el pedazo de torta que nadie toca porque ha estado tanto tiempo en la espera de algún estómago hambriento que ya rebasó la fecha de expiración.

—¿Se conocen? —pregunté estúpidamente. Quise correr, yo restaba la suma que eran ambos.

—Claro, Yolei formaba parte del equipo de matemáticas. —asentí para decirle que entendía, pero me quedé pensando en el nombre de lo que formaban, equipo, eso sonaba más a un deporte de músculos, no de cerebro. Quise reír, y más tonta me sentí, era como la chica que asistía a una convención de arqueología, se paraba frente al muñeco de cera del _Homo Erectus_ y se reía las dos palabras que constituían su nombre. Morbosa y normal, esa era Mimi.

—Cielos, se me hizo tarde, tengo que ir a una fiesta. —expresé, fingiendo que tenía un reloj en la muñeca y que no era un día de semana.

—¿Un martes en la tarde? —dijo Yolei, extrañada, era sabido que a mí me gustaban esas cosas normales y banales, pero no era una ebria que pasaba de domingo a domingo con resaca. Me crucé de brazos, realmente la había jodido, mientras pasaban los segundos en que ambos cerebritos me miraban como tumbas, buscaba una solución rápida a la pregunta de mi inteligente amiga. Finalmente, se me iluminó de ampolleta de bajo rendimiento.

—¿Es martes? Yo pensaba que era viernes. —respondí, quedando más cabeza de coco que antes. Pateé el suelo miserablemente. Miré a Izzy, y noté que estaba extrañado, quizás quería que me fuera. —Está bien, creo que me iré, los dejaré solos. —acentué lo último con sumo dolor, no los merecía como amigos, sí, mi autoestima inteligente era prácticamente nula.

—Te acompaño a tu casa. Fue bueno verte, Yolei. —dijo amablemente, la anteojuda asintió y cerró la puerta. Tomó mi mano y me llevó a las escaleras del edificio. No dije ninguna palabra, bajé muda y sin gracia hasta que el edificio ya estaba muy lejos de mi vista. Realmente tenía miedo de que si decía alguna palabra empeoraría mi imagen, Yolei había sido demasiado para mí.—¿Qué te sucede?

—Estoy cansada. —mentí, y miré a otro lado para que la mentira no fuera leída por su mente brillante. Fui salvada maravillosamente, ya que mi casa comenzó a materializarse frente a nosotros en buen momento, mi cuello sufriría una terrible tortícolis la mañana siguiente si seguía evadiendo a mi casi ex amigo. Sí, ex, porque las novias te quitan a tus amigos cuando eres muy bonita. —¡Llegamos! Gracias por venir a dejarme, mañana nos veremos en clases. —expresé con falsa alegría, besé su mejilla y busqué mis llaves para salir corriendo. Entre tanto, mi acompañante buscaba alguna frase que decirme, parecía estar en problemas. Descifraba algo, y luego de unos instantes pensando, sonrió.

—No te pongas celosa.

¡Peligro, peligro, peligro, te han descubierto! Hasta aquí llegaron las clases de sociabilización.

* * *

><p>Y aunque a mi hermana le gustó otro fic, subí este):, también dijo que le faltaba final pero yo creo que está bien u.u, al fin dominó el arte de la sociedad y aprendió a leer a traves de la gente xD, Besos(:<p>

Aah, y por si acaso, este fic finaliza acá(:


End file.
